


Anticipation

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Anticipation

Ten -

The heart rate trebles.

Nine -

Breath quickens and becomes shallow.

Eight -

Pupils dilate with the exhilaration.

Seven -

Right thumb twitches as it hovers over the trigger switch.

Six –

The ghost of a smile comes to rest on his lips.

Five –

A quick glance round verifies their position is secure.

Four –

A brief mental check to reconfirm the placement of charges.

Three –

A long, deep breath to control his heat rate.

Two –

Eyes close in a slow blink.

One –

Thumb presses down.

BOOOOOOOM !

The ghost smile is usurped by a grin.

"Enjoy that, Tovarisch?"

"Da."


End file.
